The Worlds of the Federation
Pocket Books Titan Books (UK) ISBN 0671708139 ISBN 1-85286-215-7 (UK)| |}} Introduction (blurb) Shane Johnson, bestselling author of Mr. Scott's Guide to the Enterprise, takes the reader on an imaginative, fictional journey into the Star Trek universe. Based on the Star Trek adventures (including Star Trek: The Next Generation), this book uses hundreds of star charts and line drawings as well as a rich text to outline the history of the worlds visited by the starship Enterprise. The Worlds of the Federation also investigates the unaligned and hostile alien races of Star Trek, from the fierce warriors of the Klingon Empire to the enigmatic, all-powerful Organians. And as a special bonus, we've included a spectacular, full-color insert of Star Trek's most exotic alien lifeforms featuring paintings by noted science fiction illustrator Don Ivan Punchatz. Summary The Worlds of the Federation is a guide to the planets and cultures of the Federation and its neighbors. After a preface by Lt. Commander Data of the Enterprise-D and a brief historical overview of the Federation history the document begins to record the many worlds of the Federation, and beyond: Planetary classification :See also: planetary classification :class A gas giant • class B gas giant • class C | class D | class E | class F | class G | class H | class I | class J | class K | class L | class M | class N Member worlds Neutral or independent worlds Hostile Worlds References Characters 10011011 • Benjamin Adams • Agmar • Harland Anders • Aleek-Aur • Arshosha • Chris Bara • Kenneth Brice • Daniel Cheney • Christ • Zefram Cochrane • Data • Cino Desdin • Gartiv • Gartov • John Gill • Samuel Griffith • Iloran • Garth of Izar • H'T' Jera • Frank Jocasta • James Kara • Stavos Keniclius • Perateca Kif • James T. Kirk • Robert Klymyshyn • Kollos • Shrall K'Tik • Landru • Andrew Leigh • Ket'k Loka L'T'S • Deco Dica Mataal • Melakon • Meldir • Mordock • Harcourt Fenton Mudd • Llire Ner Naba • Natira • Kin Passa • Will Perkins • Misan Phoalla • Jean-Luc Picard • Vantir Plassen • Piersol • Zella Rancine • Redjac • Jack the Ripper • Rosy • Sarek • Seril • Rota Sevrin • Tongo Sil • Ferguson Smith • Tresus • T'Sedd • Spiak • Spock • Surak • Hardold Taft • Roger Tauber • Andrew Tempest • Farrell Tensen • Vaal Starships and vehicles • ( ) • • • • • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • • ( ) • Joshua (space shuttle) • • • Tholian web-spinner Locations **Milon **Milar **Tesekar *Ceti Alpha VI *Delta **Cinera **Seyann *Delta-Vega *Deneb system **Deneb II **Deneb III **Deneb IV **Deneb V ***Fertol ****Federation Academy of Sciences *Excalbia *Gothos *Izar **New Seattle ***Izar Institute of Meteorology **Pangeaa ***Kharicson Training Base *Janus VI *Kaferia *Marcos system **Marcos XII ***Lora *Maxia Zeta *Merak II **Watcher *Mu Leonis A system **Ardana ***Stratos *Murasaki 312 *Omicron Ceti III *Pleiades Cluster *Psi 2000 *Remus *Rigel system **Rigel II **Rigel IV **Rigel V **Rigel VII **Rigel VIII **Rigel XII *Sol system **Venus **Earth ***England ****London ***Luna ****Lunaport ****Sea of Tranquility ***North America ****San Franciso *****Starfleet Academy **Mars **Ceres **Jupiter **Neptune **Pluto ***Pluto research base *Talosian sector **Talos star group *Tellar **Kera **Phinda *Tiburon **Onakk ***Simeran Sciences Academy *UFC 611-Alpha *Vulcan system **T'khut/Charis **Vulcan ***ShiKahr ****Vulcan Science Academy *Zeta Boötis **Neural ***Asetia Planetary locations New Aldebaran Naval Yards • Delthara University • Sowtha Outposts and stations Merria Planets and planetoids Alpha III • Alpha IV • Alpha V • Alpha Centauri VII • Alpha Proxima II • Antos III • Antos IV • Antos V • Argo • Babel • Benzar • Betazed • Cait • Cestus III • Coridan • Catulla • Dwora • Herti • Lonita • Rea • Regulus II • Regulus V • Sura Stars and systems Aldebaran • Alpha system • Alpha Leonis • Antos system • Caitian system • Regulus Stellar regions Races and cultures *Android *Kzinti *Microbrain *Orion *Preserver *Regulan *V'Ger States and organizations *Galactic Computer Network *Harrell Hullworks *Klingon Empire *Leeding Engines Ltd. *Roman Empire *Romulan Star Empire *Tholian Assembly *United Federation of Planets **Federation Council **Federation Security Council **Starfleet *Vegan Tyranny Other references *Brown bear *Beauregard weeper *Capellan power-cat *Cheetah *Chimpanzee *Duitra *Eelbird *Kaferian apple *Le-matya *Mako root plant *Piersol's Traveller *Porcupine *Retlaw plant *Sehlat *Spore plant *Staphylococcus *Swooper *Talosian singing plant *Targ *Tribble Antarean brandy | Alcohol | Antarean glow water | Aphrodisiac | Asteroid | Atmosphere | Automobile | Battle of Cheron | Binary language | Brain | Calcium carbonate | Carbon dioxide | Cellular metamorphosis | Cerebral cortex | Chicago Mobs of the Twenties | Christianity | Della-chess | Dilithium | Dilithium crystal | Electromagnetic pulse | Empathy | English | Eugenics Wars | Exoskeleton | Credit | Felicium | Fruit | General order 7 | General Prohibition P-119 | Genetic engineering | God | Great Awakening | Greenhuse effect | Humanoid | Heart | Hodgkin's Law of Parallel Planet Development | Holocaust | Kyrrstn'Kwynn | Logic | Mind-touch | Mind-meld anesthesia | Mordock strategy | Music | Nazi | Neutral zone | Nitrogen | Nobel Prize | Nova | Nuclear reactor | Omega virus | Organian Peace Treaty | Oxygen | Palm Leaf of Axanar | Pergium | Picard maneuver | Pirate | Pluto Plauge | Phentora | Pheromone | Prime Directive | Psionic powers | Quartz] | Religion | Reptile | Rigel Accords | Romulan War | Salt | Saurian brandy | sector 54R | Seltye Commendation | Shore leave | Silicon | Starbase | Statutes of Alpha III | Swift War | Synthococcus novae | Telekinesis | Telepathy | Terraforming | Tholian web | Topaline | Transporter | Transporter room | Vedallus Award | Vegan choriomeningitis | Versina | Virus | Warp drive | WD-1 | Zee Magnee Prize | Zienite Information Images Image:Denebian slime devil.jpg|A Denebian slime devil Image:Le-matya.jpg|A Le-matya Image:Berengarian dragon.jpg|Berengarian dragon Connections * *[http://www.well.com/~sjroby/lcars/1989.html#sjwotf The Worlds of the Federation entry] at The Complete Starfleet Library Worlds of the Federation